


You Learned It On Your Mother's Knee

by NidoranDuran



Category: RWBY
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Cunnilingus, F/F, Handcuffs, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 18:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: A single snippy detention remark to Glynda during Team RWBY's detention session earns the girls much worse than that, as Glynda calls in Raven, Winter, and Kali to help her in disciplining the girls 'the hard way'. Anonymous commission.





	You Learned It On Your Mother's Knee

"What are you gonna do, call our parents over to come spank us?"

When Yang asked that, it was incredulous and it was defiant. She believed there was no chance that Glynda was actually going to turn her hand onto the girls of Team RWBY and actually discipline them in such a manner. It would have been insane. But a few phone calls later and Yang's teammates could not have been angrier with her, because Glynda had decided to take Yang's words as a reason to actually go for something that left everyone worried and furious, because Glynda made some calls to bring Winter, Kali, and Raven in so that she wasn't going to have to spank all four girls alone.

Having their mothers and sister called in to join in the punishment had everyone turned against Yang, but they didn't really have any way to direct or express their anger toward her as Glynda insisted on making sure everyone was as helpless as could be for the task before them, insisting on handcuffs and other forms of bondage to tie everyone up and keep them compliant and helpless as the pressures bubbled up harsher and something truly reckless came over them. There was nothing sensible about this, nothing that felt decent or good to them as they struggled under the pressure of stern and disciplinary heat.

Glynda took up the task of disciplining Ruby, who had lost her mother and whose older sister was in even more trouble than she was. A pair of handcuffs locked the redhead's hands behind her head as she went over Glynda's lap in as traditional and stern a method of spanking someone as possible. She brought her hand down with succinct and refined motions. "You would do well to be quiet and just take this, Miss Rose," Glynda said, eyes steady and narrow as she brought her hand down with repeated, harsh motions across Ruby's perky backside.

"But it hurts, professor!" Ruby whined. It was all she could really do to help herself, struggling under this pressure and under the firm heat of Glynda's considering gaze. Little noises continued to creep out as she struggled with this pressure, doing her best to make something of it and to keep from completely losing control of herself, but it was all much easier said than done under this rough treatment. She was stuck here, struggling to make sense of the feelings so harshly burning her up as she felt the hand swing and swat across her backside again and again. "Please, can't you go a bit easier on me?"

"You won't learn if I don't." Glynda was tense and terse, keeping up the pressure on Ruby as the sensations grew harsher and more overwhelming. There wasn't much Ruby could do to save herself from this pressure, as she struggled to find some measure of sense where there simply was none. Back and forth her body trembled, aching under the pulse of this mistreatment, struggling to contain herself and make sense of the feelings bearing down so fierce upon her. Glynda didn't strike too harshly with any one motion, but the pressure built up, heat and sensation doing worse and worse to her as her body struggled through this mess of heat and confusion, nigh unbearable in the dizzy treatment she received.

Yang was always due for something rougher than that. "I have a lot of discipline to make up for," Raven snarled, one hand in her daughter's hair and the other crashing down across her taut ass cheeks as she imposed herself very, very firmly upon Yang. She was more forcibly restrained, with ropes holding Yang's arms behind her back and keeping her wrists pinned together, which left her completely senseless and ripe against the roughness of her mother's hand crashing down across her ass each and every time. "Maybe if I took a more active role in your raising, you wouldn't have turned out like this. I'm going to have to spank you hard enough to catch up with all of that time wasted."

The stinging pain that Yang received was a kind harsh enough for her to not be even remotely prepared for this treatment. "No, y-you really fucking don't!" she cried out, her words falling on deaf ears as Raven kept up the harsh motions of her hand crashing down again and again across Yang's backside. Her mother had never done anything like this before, and even if Yang was used to taking a lot of punishment, this hit her so uniquely and with so little recourse for her to deal with these sensations that she found them build up inside of her, the swell of frustration and the steady rise of her body temperature only making her even more frustrated and helpless now. Bitterness and frustration spiked within Yang, but it was all ultimately futile, a frustrating spiral into madness she really had no way to come back up from.

"Are you wet right now? What an embarrassment." Winter held her sister's ponytail tightly, shoving Weiss over the desk as she stood above her, bringing her free hand down in hard strikes upon Weiss's perky backside. Her strikes were the loudest and most harsh of all of them, driven by something vicious and impatient, showing off a certain special kind of insanity. Discipline and composure were very important things to the dignified Schnee family, and for Weiss to misbehave enough for her family to be notified and called in for such madness was something that proved embarrassing enough for her to want to do something about this, and she sought to leave her sister's bottom sore and aching.

"It wasn't me, it wasn't me!" Weiss shrieked. Each slap across her ass stung so much, made her shudder and twist in agony and panic as she tried her best to plead with her sister for some kind of mercy, and she didn't do a very good job of it at all. She wished so badly to flail her arms as the handcuffs rattled and clanked about, a show of absolutely pitiful panic leaving Weiss a complete wreck, helplessly sinking deeper into the pulsing worry of being struck by her sister, the puling on her hair only adding to the pressure and the panic that ensued. She was so horribly overwhelmed by this all for so many reasons, but not more shamefully than putting her embarrassing love of being roughed up on display in front of her sister, growing wetter and needier with each successive strike.

Kali treated this whole thing like a bit of a fun, finding it all so ridiculous, but Blake found little relief in the way her mother didn't go all out on spanking her. Mostly for the way that fingers pressed into her pussy as she was spanked, stuck with her ass up high and her face buried into the seat she had been sitting in, granting Kali completely uninhibited access to her, and she was not even remotely ready to deal with all of this pressure. It was too sudden, too fierce, a heat aching through her as she tried her best to endure this all, but the fingers only helped make this harsher. Pleasure mingled with the pain in ways that felt so stark and so confusing that she didn't really know how to handle it all, but she felt like she didn't have a damn choice here.

Each strike came with a smug little noise, as Kali entertained herself in the most twisted of ways. "Don't feel too bad Weiss, I have Blake just as wet over here," she said, finding a playful vein that infuriated Blake, her mother embarrassing her in the midst of what was already such a frustrating and insane situation to deal with. Where her mother suddenly became such a joker was beyond Blake, but the way that Kali toyed with her and so openly embarrassed her like this proved its own potent kind of madness, more than making up for how playful the swats across her round ass were, driving her up the wall with such furious tension and need, something she was utterly helpless against.

Through their wildly different treatments, the sounds of discipline and of panicked response filled the air, voices overlapping, cries of pain and the harsh impacts that produced them ringing out with muddled, messy chaos, something so dizzy and intense that nobody really knew how to deal with any of it. All four members of Team RWBY had to come to terms with this raw mistreatment and none of them were equipped to handle it, as Glynda's disciplinary efforts went into realms far beyond sense or reason, right into pure insanity. They weren't able to do a damn thing to help themselves out of this predicament, as the pressure built harder and hotter, steadily winding up in intensity.

The pain was excessive and rough, a vengeful swell of something powerful and feverish, driven by a singularly focused push intending to induce something truly inescapable, and the girls could do nothing to spare themselves now from this pressure, twisting harder and needier under the abuse they were given, all but Ruby given something from an older female relative, an authority figure in some way or another who delighted far more in this activity than they were anywhere near prepared to deal with or suffer through. Glynda's point was lost in many ways lost in the midst of everything she did, but in other ways, it was a dominant exhibition of what happened when her bluff was called and someone dared try to give her lip.

"Okay, I think you've had enough of that," Glynda said, her hand finally letting up on Ruby, leaving the shivering and twisting mess of a redhead to lie over her lap and whine. The other older women stopped too, allowing the RWBY girls to relax and lie there weak, aching messes completely overwhelmed by what had happened, but they weren't out of trouble yet. "Now on to the next part: on your knees. All of you."

They found themselves lined up on their knees in front of the standing older women, staring up in confusion and surprise, hands still dealt with or tied back in some way. They hadn't been told about this part of things at all, hadn't been warned of what awaited them and what Glynda had planed with them, the scheme swelling completely out of control and out of their expectations, throwing everyone for a loop as pants and skirts fell to the ground and an imposing, sudden bout of insanity was suddenly beyond them.

Hands grabbed the backs of their heads as they pulled in to eat out their mother, their sister, or their teacher. No warning, just the imposing and ominous weirdness of watching them partially undress and bare their pussies to them before tugging them in and getting right to their insane work at forcing them into place and setting them on the path to serving them thoroughly. Perhaps too thoroughly, as the weirdness swelled and bubbled up within them, and with their bottoms sore and red, they were left just needing to service and needing to give up everything to the women demanding of them everything.

Glynda's grip was as tight and straightforward as it could be, pulling Ruby's face right up against her pussy as she stood over her very confident and composed. "You will do your best to satisfy me, because you are not allowed to stop until you do," she said, voice firm and tense as she stared down at Ruby, watching with a very smug and self-satisfied delight at the way that she was able to impose herself over Ruby so effortlessly. "This is your apology now, and you had best be direct about it. Although, once you're done you'll be free to sit, and you may not want that."

This was all so weird and insane, and Ruby had no idea what she was doing or how to deal with this all, left just pushing forward and giving herself up utterly to all of this weirdness, shoved forward and working with her mouth going as hard as her mouth possibly could, all in the name of trying to indulge as much as she could. Her tongue moved in panicked motions dragging back and forth, driven by something so hazy and so intense that she didn't really know how to make sense of it all, but she was firm in her decision to push onward and keep up the pace, to apply as much pressure and firmness as she could to make the most of all of this weirdness and pressure.

"You should be thankful you've shown me one thing to be happy with here," Raven said firmly, almost mockingly, as she twisted her grip in her daughter's bouncy locks, staring down with molten bitterness and aggression at the poor mess of a girl squirming and writhing in panic under her touch. "Your attitude and your ability to handle being spanked are both problems, and I don't know what to do with you. But at least my daughter can eat pussy. That's the best I can say about you right now, so you're going to to make up for this by devouring your mother like it's the only thing keeping you for a lot more punishment."

Yang railed against the idea of submitting on pretty much any day. Yang didn't submit. But there she was, down on her knees, getting talked down to by her own mother while her tongue worked with a meekness she hadn't ever shown before. Even when Yang ate a girl out it was a prelude to something rough, a a firm insistence that saw her grabbing on tight and pushing as hard as she could at the possibility in front of her. This was all completely out of focus for her now, and she struggled to make sense of all this pressure upon her, but she couldn't do a damn thing but keep eating Raven out and giving her precisely what she wanted, maddening as it was.

Winter's hand was even more tight and harsh in Weiss's hair, continuing to use her sister's ponytail as a handle that she wrapped around her hand and tugged at while pulling the poor girl in face-first and forcing her to devour her pussy as hard and as recklessly as she could. "Hmph, you are better at eating me out than you have any good reason to be," she said, eyes narrowing as she stared down at Weiss. 'I think we'll have to talk more about this some time, you have a lot of things to explain. But for now, keep going." She pulled Weiss's face in harder and made damn sure she remained in utter control, composed and harsh as she held herself very steady over her sister.

All of this attention and scrutiny made Weiss barely able to contain a sense of utter panic swelling inside of her, as she found that this was all so absurd and so intense that she couldn't really do a damn thing to make sense of it all. She was lost to this weirdness, struggling to deal with things as they went, step by step, and dealing with the madness of feeling herself expected to please while also judged for being this good at pleasing. She was exposing so much of herself to Winter and she knew this wasn't good or healthy, knew she was going to regret this all, but she couldn't stop. Not as she got unsettlingly and upsetting deep into eating her sister out and finding that in some super fucked up way she was kind of liking this.

Letting loose and really having some fun made this experience something Kali wanted to savour. Both hands held tight into her daughter's hair as she pulled Blake in tight, grinding against her face and making a bit of an unrestrained and over the top kind of mess of herself. "You are doing so wonderfully right now, Blake!" she gasped, not taking this as all that grave or important a situation, all while driving down deeper and hotter a sense of completely unhinged indulgence, humping her daughter's face and appreciating some incredible pussy eating, not at all frustrated with how well her daughter was doing, but instead savouring how good and exciting it felt to push forward and so boldly, shamelessly indulge in it all. This was ecstasy for Kali, and she saw no reason to want it to stop. She just pressed on harsher, bolder, hotter, and left Blake to sort the rest out.

Eating her mother's pussy out as hard as she could was not the sort of experience that Blake thought she was ever going to have to deal with, but she pushed forward to do as well as she could to indulge with only her tongue, giving broad motions of her tongue to every inch of her mother's folds, amazed by how much she was really getting into this while also embarrassed by how loud her mother was becoming in her indulgence, how much attention Kali drew. This was a mess, and Blake wasn't sure how much she liked how it felt, but she knew she was in for it one way or another, and just moved to indulge.

The effect was four women shamelessly and gleefully enjoying sex that was all utterly wrong, Glynda a bit less so than the others, but she was still horribly abusing her control here, she just didn't care, moaning along with the others in the rough and hazy swell of pure bliss that came from getting this royal treatment, as she pushed on harsher, harder, reckless and shameless in how they savoured the tongues at desperate work against their pussies, until finally they reached their peaks, until moans and cries and gasps of shameless indulgence wound on hot and shameless through the air, overwhelming and inducing senses of pure heat within the girls who had to just remain there and take it all, shivering and aching as their mostly incestuous indulgences boiled over.

The girls seemed to have fulfilled their punishments, but with how they were being looked at, they felt like there was a lot more to come, both now and in their very shameful and twisted futures.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
